


the writer and the rapper

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, IDK BRO, M/M, idk what im doing, jaehyun is a writer, taeyong's a newly debuted rapper, the title sucks so srry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Taeyong, a newly debuted rapper under SM, and Jaehyun, a writer, meet.That's it. That's the plot.Rating might change





	1. the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic on here and the first fic i have written in like 2 years, so bear with me this will probably suck. And english isn't my first language so there's that. Also this is a jaeyong backstory for my hyuckmin fic from twitter ( https://twitter.com/engelseok/status/1007722273959301120 ) you don't need to read that to understand this one tho because this fic happens before that one so uhhh.. enjoy i guess.

Taeyong entered a small bar. It wasn't that busy but there was still a good amount of people. He was walking towards the bar when he saw someone writing there, slowly drinking their bottle of beer. Taeyong didn't pay too much attention to them and sat down on the chair next to them. They don't talk or pay attention to each other, but after ordering his drink and sitting there for a while, Taeyong notices the guy hasn't stopped writing. 

"Are you a writer or something?" he asks.

The guy looks up at him. "Yes," he simply answers and goes back to writing. 

"What are you writing?"

"You're a curious one aren't you?" the writer says when he puts his pen down and looks at Taeyong again. "Poems, i'm writing poems."

"In a bar?" "Bars give you great inspiration. You never know who you are gonna meet."

Taeyong just humms and looks around a little. "Got any tips?"

"Tips? For what?"

"For writing:"

The guy perks up at that. "You interested in writing?"

"Yeah. Probably a little different from your kinda writing tho."

"How come?" the guy tilts his head to the side a little.

"Lyrics, for songs. Raps to be specific."

"Oh. You a rapper?"

"Trying to be. I just debuted a few months ago."

"And they told you to write your own lyrics?"

Taeyong shakes his head. "Nah. More like i want to. It would be great to have your own lyrics in your songs or other's songs."

"And you want tips? From me?"

"Yeah, i don't have that much experience and i would think you know a little something."

"From the 15 minutes we have talked?"

"You talk like you know a lot."

"You can fake that you know."

"It s´doesn't hurt asking."

"Good point."

A few moments pass in silence before the guy speaks again.

"I can help you. With a few conditions."

Taeyong looks at the guy. "And those are?"

"Your name."

"Taeyong."

"And your number."

 


	2. 2 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a pretty big time jump but after this there will only be small ones, a few months max

The door to the balcony opened. It was slightly chilly outside, it was early in the morning anyway. That didnt bother Jaehyun who sat on one of the chairs with his coffee and a notebook. He had been working on one of the parts in his story for weeks but he was never satisfied with it. ‘It lacks emotion’ he had said to Taeyong when he asked the first time.

Speaking of Taeyong, who was still asleep. It had been almost 2 years since they met in the bar. Taeyong had gotten more popular and his writing skills had improved a lot- you can thank Jaehyun. He had also proven himself a great dancer. Taeyong and Ten (a singer under SM) were known as the power duo, both being talented in almost everything they did.

Jaehyun had been slightly jealous at first but he found out Ten was dating someone- Kun to be specific, a great singer but he wasn’t doing it professionally, he just liked singing.

It had been almost a year since Jaehyun and Taeyong started dating. They probably still wouldn’t be if it wasnt for Donghyuck and Ten.

Jaehyun really liked Donghyuck. He was like a little brother to him. He would sometimes come to Taeyong and Donghyucks place to keep company to him if Taeyong was working late.

At first it had been Taeyong who asked him to be there so Donghyuck wouldn’t do anything bad - the boy had been a magnet of trouble when he was younger, he still was, but not as much anymore.

But after a while it just turned into a habit to be there if Taeyong had to work later than 6 pm.

 

Jaehyun had finished his coffee and was writing into his notebook when he heard the balcony door open. 

“It’s so fucking cold. And early! Why are you awake?” Taeyong who was wrapped in a blanket asked as he sat down next to the brunette.

Jaehyun chuckled. “You know i like to get up early. Why are YOU awake though?”

Taeyong hugged the blanket even more tightly when a cold wind blew. “I don’t know. I just woke up and noticed you were gone. Thought you ditched me.”

”Like you ditch a one night stand?”

”Yeah pretty much.”

Jaehyun laughed at that. They were WAY past being a one noght stand. That would have been the case 1 and a half a year ago. But not anymore.

Jaehyun looked at the other one, his pink hair messy from sleep and his eyes droopy. ”You stayed up pretty late yesterday. Were you worried?”

Taeyong blinked slowly, trying to stay awake. ”Of course i was. The brat wouldn’t text me after 10 and i didn’t really want to wake up to a call from the police saying my brother had passed out somewhere.”

Neither of them knew why but Donghyuck had been strangely distant lately. He had been going out more and he had started drinking and smoking. Both of them had tried to ask him why but Donghyuck would just ignore them.

Taeyong sighed. ”I just wish he would tell me. I still don’t know what has gotten into him and it’s been months, MONTHS Jaehyun. He was okay, he was staying out of trouble but suddenly.. he just started doing it again..”

Jaehyun took Taeyong’s hand into his and squeezed it. ”Maybe you just need to wait for him to tell you. Don’t push yourself but make sure he knows you are there for him.”

”Yeah, i can do that.” Taeyong looked at the younger and smiled sleepily. He kissed the others hand and got up. ”I’m gonna go back to sleep tho. If he wakes up.. can you try asking him?”

Jaehyun nodded. ”Go to sleep Taeyong.”

After the older left Jaehyun was left alone on the balcony. He stayed there for a while before deciding to move in to the livingroom.

 

”You’re awake.” Donghyuck stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Jaehyun. ”Did you at least drink water before you went to sleep?”

”I did. It’s not like this is the first time.” The boy answered, trying to end the conversation, or interrogation, short.

”And that’s the problem. Now don’t try to get away, come here and sit down.” Jaehyun ordered.

Donghyuck sighed and rolled his eyes but listened nevertheless. ”you sound like my brother.” He mumbled.

”Look Donghyuck, Taeyong is really worried. He doesn’t know what he did wrong for you to start acting like this again. You go out almost every weekend and you come back absolutely fucking drunk. Is it bcause you just turned legal? Do you need to go around drinking all the time?” Jaehyun tried to sound gentle but stern so that he could actually get something out of the younger.

Donghyuck didn’t answer for a while. He didn’t know what to say, or how to turn his thoughts in to words Jaehyun could understand. 

”I just- I-” he sighed deeply. ”I don’t know.”

”I don’t really need a reason, i just want you to tone it down, okay? Don’t go out that much or if you do don’t drink that much. Can you do that?” Donghyuck played with his fingers but Jaehyun could see him nod slightly. ”Can you also start telling your brother where you are? He worries a lot everytime he can’t get a hold of you.”

Donghyuck nodded again. ”Okay good. Now take a painkiller and water and go back to sleep if you’re feeling shitty.”

Donghyuck did just that and Jaehyun was left alone again.

7:40 am. Taeyong would be waking up in a few hours, maybe more, so Jaehyun decided to go back to writing his book. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be short in the beginning because i’m not used to writing long ones yet, but they will probably, hopefully, get longer.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


End file.
